Pleasant Dreams
by LightandDarknessUser
Summary: Seraphina's dreams were always magucal, but after her first nightmare they completely stopped. Several years later, she finally returns to her dream world, only to find it conquered by her Nightmare. Now she, along with her friends Liam and Reve, have to traverse the Sleeping Worlds to save her from the Nightmare's ultimate goal: insanity. Post DDD, Cannon characters appear. OCxOC
1. Chapter 0

**I was playing through DDD and this randomly popped into my head. And just to give a better picture, this first "chapter" will be a list of my OCs, one OOC, and a brief description of them. I'll upload this and the actual chapter 1 on the same day. PS All listed Keyblades are from DDD and**

**Reve-**

Species: Spirit Dream Eater

Weapon: Keyblade(Unbound)

**Seraphina/Sera-**

Species: Human

Weapon: Keyblade(Dive Wing)

**Liam-**

Species: Human

Weapon: Keyblade(Guardian Bell)

**Sephtis-**

Species: Nightmare Dream Eater

Weapon: Keyblade(End of Pain)

**Anti Black Coat\Daegal-**

Species: Nightmare Dream Eater


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise.**

**Seraphina's POV**

"Good night, Sera."

"Good night, Mommy." The bedroom door closed. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I opened them again and found myself lying in a measow. The sky was bright blue and lightly clouded. I sat up and saw the meadow I always spent my dreams in. A town was in the distance. "Sera!" I turned and smiled as Reve ran to me. His silver hair flowed in the wind and his violet eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He stopped in front of me and panted. "So, what'll we do tonight?"

My smile grew. "How about you choose?"

He was surprised. "Okay. How about we explore the cave at the other side of the meadow?" We started on toward the town to find our friend, Tori.

We walked into a shop that I didn't know the purpose of and found her at the counter. "Hey, guys. What's up tonight?" she asked. She was a lot older than us, I'd say probably in her early twenties, and she took us on our adventures because we weren't allowed to go anywhere on our own.

Reve grumbled his answer; he didn't like her that much. "The dark cave."

"Well, lets go then." She jumped over the counter and led us out the door.

We were soon standing in front of the cave's entrance. Unlike most places in my dreams, there were no guards waiting to tell us what to expect. That made it seem a little scarier. Reve was biting his pointer-finger like he does when he's nervous. "Are you sure we should go inside?"

Tori laughed. "Aren't you the one that chose this place?" She took our hands and led us inside. It was so dark I could barely see my friends. We comtinued to walk through the spooky cave, not knowing what we would find.

It wasn't long before a light came into view. We hurried toward it and came into a room lit only by an oil lantern. In the center of the room was a cage. A dark-haired boy sat inside of it, curled into a ball. I took hold of one of the bars. "Why are you in a cage?"

He looked up, surprised to see me. His hair hung down, casting a shadow that hid his eyes. "Who're you?"

"I'm Sera, and these are Tori and Reve."

"Um, Sera, maybe we shouldn't be talking to someone in a cage," Reve warned.

The boy sat up. "Please, can you help me? I promise I didn't do anything." He sniffed.

Tori smiled warmly. "Course we'll help. Where's the key?"

"It should be in one of the rooms down there." He pointed down one of the tunnels branching off.

"We'll get you out of there in no time," I assured him.

We went down the tunnel and came to the first room. Nothing but a few books and really sharp metal things, like big knives. The next room was a sort of bedroom, filled with the wierd metal clothes the guards wore and more books. The third room was the same, only this one had a key ring lying on the floor. I picked it up and took it back to the boy.

"We found it!" I called as we walked back into the chamber. He stood up as I fitted the key into the lock.

"Thank you..." he sighed.

Then a voice came from the main tunnel. "Sera? What are you doing here?!" I turned and saw Mayor Hubert running down the tunnel with two guards.

"...for being so dumb!" I felt something hit me hard in the back, making me fall. I quickly rolled onto my back to see what was happening. The boy from the cage was holding Reve and Tori by their throats, and he was quietly laughing. The laughter grew and he picked his head up, revealing completely black eyes with red pupils. His laughing was full force now. "These good dreams are so pathetic! It's about time you had a nightmare!"

I scooted backwards, terrified. Mayor Hubert picked me up and pointed at the boy. "You put them down now! Guards, put him back in his cage!" The guards ran forward, their big knives in hand. The boy just kept laughing and used on of the fingers holding Reve to point beside him. An armless lizard appeared and ran at the guards. One of them hit it with his knife, making it explode into purple crystals and gas that quickly vanished. Two more appeared, this time looking like a big dog-cat thing and a bat. They were also quickly beaten. They were now close enough to hit the boy, but he then held Tori and Reve in front of him.

"You'll have to go through them of you want me." His laughing was so scary that I knew that I would be waking up with a wet bed. His fingers flicked to the side again, this time summoning a black tiger with purple and green stripes and a purple lion with a bright green mane. The guards attacked again, but the knives broke on the monsters' heads. The monsters jumped on the guards and started clawing at them. They almost immediately exploded into the same crystals and gas, only pink. The monsters moved closer to us and crouched, ready to pounce. Hubert put me down. "Run out of here as fast as you can," he ordered me.

"I don't think so." A black dragon appeared in the entrance. "This wouldn't be a nightmare if she could get away, now would it?"

"Sephtis!" Hubert shouted. "Stop this at once! You use to be a nice little dream, so why did you turn dark?"

Sephtis's grin didn't leave. "It's more fun to scare children than to comfort them." He looked at my friends. "And what scares a child more than seeing one of her friends go bye-bye?" He threw Reve back over to us and tightened his grip on Tori's throat. Another one of those knives appeared in his now free hand. This one was mainly bright red, dark brown, and white, with two wings at the top that had a blue eye between them and at the bottom a chain fell from it holding a pink butterfly with the same eye. He pressed the end of it against her chest. "I'm sorry, but I'm about to scar this kid for life." He pushed it right through her chest, then let go of her and let her slowly fall off and onto the ground. I ran to her and tried to prop her head up, but the moment I did she vanished just like the guards. I stared at where she had been for a long moment, then started screaming. He laughed even louder and pointed the thing at Hubert, sending a beam of purple light right through his chest. He vanished too.

Sephtis grabbed Reve again and slammed him against the wall. "Your turn. With you gone, all of her dreams will be nightmares."

Reve looked at me. "Sera, you have to wake up!" I kept screaming. "Sera, wake up!"

I sat up in my bed, still screaming. Mommy and Daddy ran in and told me it had just been a bad dream, but I couldn't stop crying. They eventually got me back to sleep, but I didn't dream at all. I spent the next few days hoping that I would find myself there again that night and everyone would be okay, but I never did. Mommy and Daddy eventually took me to see a really nice man because I was so quiet. He asked me a lot of questions about my dreams to see if he could find a meaning, but eventually he gave up, calling it "unexplainable."

I spent the next eleven years as the quiet girl that creeps people out. They didn't understand the scar that final dream had cut into me when I watched Tori and Hubert die. It hurt even more that I didn't know what happened to Reve, the best friend I'd ever had. But I never found out, because I never had another dream. I never found out if Sephtis killed him, too, or if Reve overpowered him and escaped.

**Ok, how surprised were you at how quickly the tone shifted? So, the next chapter will be eleven years later, with Sera in class with Kairi and Selphie at their school the rest you'll have to wait for. PS, the sword I was trying to describe was the End of Pain Keyblade, in case you skipped the character page. And the crystals and gas were what I noticed as the Dream Eater death animation from when Pheabus kills a Komori Bat in La Cité des Cloches, the Hunchback of Notre Dame world.**


End file.
